Noctus (Earth-Prime)
Manny's New Company Garrett Ventures For More Info On Noctus Go Down To Trivia "I refuse to stop until I know for certain that corruption has been expelled from this world." ' --' Noctus Manny's favorite word is "War", not for any particular reason. "I have given humanity a flame, a new spark of life. I have been banished from this wretched hell hole because I let a fire rage on like a war, that fire is in you, Manny" '--' Prometheus History Early Life Manny is half Cape Verdean (White) and half African American (Black). Manny's mom and dad have been split since he was 2. When Manny's father him up up for the weekend (Friday October 28th, 2011). The next day Manny and his soon to be step brother Isaiah went with Manny's father to an amusement park, when walking to their car at 9:00 PM a mugger came with a gun and another was behind them, Manny's dad was trying to oblige in the mugging and gave them the money but Manny's dad tried to take down the guy in front of them then the guy behind them shot Manny's dad in the head. Manny's dad died instantly. The mugger fleed and hotwired Manny's dad's car. The cops came and brought Manny back to his mother's house. Manny was traumatized and didn't go to school for two weeks. Halloween was really scary for Manny, he saw an owl and it flew at Manny and scratched his arm. The screeched at Manny. Manny was scared of the owl but everyday he saw the owl when walking to school and back home from school. The owl seemed to be Manny's guardian angel. Training When Manny turned 11 he asked his mother if he could do Muay Thai his mom obliged and enlisted him in a dojo where he goes to everyday after school and studies. He trained everyday except holidays and other occasions, he proceeded among 42 others and has mastered Muay Thai by the time he turned 15. When Manny turns 16 he makes a company called "Start The Project Enterprises." Manny used his business to make movies, video games, comics and all sorts of different mediums to help fund certain diseases, 20% of the earnings go to funding all different charities (mainly water for Africans, housing for the homeless, and looking how to cure many different diseases). In the summer of the year when Manny turned 17 his sensei told him that he is the best student in all of Rhode Island and Manny has an option to go to Japan for the IMMAFT (International Mixed Martial Arts Fighting Tournament). Manny signed on and his mom did too, so Manny went to Japan with his sensei only since the tickets were for two people, his mom said that she'll just watch the tournament from a live stream so Manny and his sensei went to Japan. Manny met a girl name Ayame Ashikaga but she preferred to be called Alice, Manny had a crush on her they both were in the Tournament but they both weren't due to fight each other. They both won their respective fights and they exchanged Skybook ID's and they also exchanged their Battlestar Online account names so they could play together. Education When he came back to Rhode Island his Principle told him that his academics were above most people in the school and that he would be willing to sign a contract to bring him and his family to Sol, Republic State so Manny can get a top Senior highschool education in Sol 12th Grade Senior Academy, Manny signed on with his mother's permission so they all flew to Sol, Republic State and got an affordable house since Republic State has no taxes. Turns out Colby, Evan, Cameron, Maria and a few other people Manny knew signed on too, about 13 families all together, including Manny's. Mystic Training When Manny graduated he went on to receive an offer to a Tibetan Monk Academy that teaches you different fighting disciplines and he'll also get receive bachelor's degree in whatever he chooses to major in. Manny chose to get a bachelor's in Mathematics. Manny has been trained by a Indian monk named Monk Nach't Tule (Sensei Tensei). Monk Nach't Tule taught Manny fifty-five different fighting disciplines, the essentials to have a strong mind, use telekinesis, peak his human abilities and healing through meditation plus everything he needs to know for a Mathematics Major. Manny was in the Tibetan Monk Temple of the Mystics from the years 2019-2022. He trained everyday and only had six hours of sleep and two hours for recreational use. While he was there Manny learned how to speak fluent Japanese and how to write and read kanji, hiragana and katakana. Noctus Commence When Manny came back when he was 21, he felt that his fighting abilities should be used towards something good. He got married to Scarlet Santana the same year. He enrolled in a two year college for a Criminal Justice Major. He got his diploma on May 17th, 2024 and he signed up to be a patrol officer for the Republic State Agency of Police & Law Enforcement, he had six months of training, learned Krav Maga and finally became a law enforcer on November 15th, 2024. After two months he has became a detective on January 17, 2025 and a year later on January 16, 2026 he became a swat officer. On May 29th, 2026 Manny found out that Thomas Dwire (Deputy) was Bailiff, Manny told the Commissioner (Drake Boston) and he captured Manny and took him elsewhere, Manny broke his way out and found out he was put in an abandoned warehouse, he saw the corrupt cops standing protecting the area so he took them out and took one of their equipment and armor. Manny found out that the whole entire Police Agency is corrupted so he took down the commissioner and beat down Bailiff, Bailiff told Ticker everything and Manny took down Ticker but the bomb strapped on his chest didn't want to come off so Manny had two minutes left on the clock so he drove his cruiser with Ticker in the trunk and drove the car into the bay. Everything exploded and Manny needed medical treatment badly, the mayor of Sol has congratulated Manny and has fired and arrested Commissioner Drake Boston and Deputy Thomas Dwire. Unfortunately Ticker has died in the explosion. Ticker's identity was never discovered. When Manny fully healed two months after he left the police force and started focusing on Start The Project Enterprises which at this point is a Half-Million Dollar Company. Manny understood that if he wants to use his abilities for good he needs to become a hero so he made a suit made out of Kevlar with a thin coating of Croncranium covering all of the armor. Manny created this armor with the money from his company. The armor was made to protect Manny from most earthly forces. The armor is also thermal proof, and x-ray proof. If Manny is too cold or too hot the armor will cool down and or heat up Manny from the inside. The armor has a cape with a hood connected to it. The cape is implanted with the shoulders of the armor. The suit also has a utility belt which he carries gadgets in. Also the suit is very sleek and it's cool, which he will use to take down corruption. He made his first suit which isn't heavily armored but it did the job. He protected Heaven's Gates, Sol, Republic State. Around December people started calling him the Saint Of Heaven's Gates. (Sunny Beacon) A news outlet heard about him so they made his name, they called him Noctus meaning "of the night" And because of the Sunny Beacon giving him the name Noctus he grew to like that name and he started referring himself as Noctus. Republic State's citizens associated him with Republic State's mascot, the Owl. Personality Noctus has a dual personality because of being Noctus and Manuel Garrett. As his Noctus self he is very serious and sometime cracks jokes. He is very courageous and helps whoever he can. He has a deep respect for human life and it's hard for him to take another but he would only do so if one keeps taking other lives even if caught and had been brought upon by justice. Noctus cares for all people no matter if they're black, white, Asian, Hispanic, gay, bi, straight, pan, trans, asexual, human, alien or peanut butter. Manny will defend anyone who hasn't done any wrong or any severe actions. Manny has deep respect for enriched culture and cares for all people. He actively works at soup kitchens and working for making homes for the homeless. He offers people jobs to help them out. Manny will defend anyone and doesn't share hatred only love and peace. Manny understand what people are like and how dangerous the world is and he is upfront he explains things with no sugar coating. Manny also does things in the public by being a judge for many things including gaming tournaments and talent shows for many different schools around the world. Manny helps out anyone who needs it. Noctus' Powers & Abilities Powers * Telekinesis: Manny can move objects and keep objects in place with his mind. Using this ability weakens Manny. * Healing Factor: '''Due to his Mystic Training, Manny can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Manny can't heal any lost ligaments. He can heal faster through meditation. Demon Powers ''On Sunday November 25th, 2036 Noctus came back from the dead, during the 48 hour period of him trying to find his body from Hell he realised that he had demon powers that he never used because a demon that's part of the royal family can only use their demon power after they die once. ''Quentin Hellfire also revealed that Manny's demon name is Quentus Hitsuyōna. * '''Demon Intuition: Manny can sense incoming danger. Also knows when demons are around. * Hellfire Manipulation: Manny can control fire from hell and transfer hellfire to earth. Hellfire stains the soul of anyone who comes in contact with it. Manny can just create Hellfire too, he can also use Hellfire with melee attacks or just shoot it out of anything he wants it to. * Advanced Healing Factor: Manny can heal even faster, applies to all flesh wounds and major internal wounds. As long no body parts are missing they can regenerate. * Demonic Force Manipulation: Manny possesses and is able to use strong demonic power. This ability not only grants Manny great strength, abilities, and control over numerous variations of demonic energies, but also allows him to overpower weaker demons as well as rival that of powerful demonic entities. * Demonic Conduit: Manny is able to gain nightmarish evil power by channeling the essence of a hellish outer entity through his body to gain access to their abilities and knowledge. Manny is also able to communicate with the ancient being his is channeling and ask for assistance when handling opponents. * Demonic Magic: Manny is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a dark and evil entity or those related to them. * Demonic Weaponry: Manny is able to create any kind of weaponry that is imbued with incredible demonic power, wield them as his own, and make it so that no one is capable of using the weapons except for those who are worthy of its power. The exact power the weapon possesses highly varies on the type of demonic force that empowers it, it can be either be capable of small yet effective feats or posses power that is capable of controlling vast of forces of the demonic plane. Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Noctus represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Noctus began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Manny, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Noctus has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. ** Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. ** '''Peak Human Combat: '''Have better fighting skills than average humans ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal members of his species, but without any superhuman degree ** '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. ** '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''His flexibility is at the peak of Human potential ** '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal human ** '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal humans. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. ** '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 42 MPH! ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of his race, up to 800 LBS! * '''Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Manny is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the High Noon in terms of accuracy. * Genius Level Intellect: Noctus is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his limited amount of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Manny is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Kendo, Kickboxing, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Manny has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Multilingualism: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Korean, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai, and the alien language Zetonian used by ancient aliens and celestials including demons. * Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and commands the Sanctum Seven, Locus and Bloodlust, Noctus is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the Engee universe, and once even Zed stated the same. * Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Sanctum Seven, Bloodlust and Noctus Incorporated. Also he is in charge of his whole company. * Escapology: He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than a minute, and remarked afterwards that he could've died in that minute of struggling. * Driving: Manny is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by Monk Nach't Tule. * Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 25. Noctus has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matt Matthews, Valentin Lopez, Jason Valley, Bernard Franklin, Nate Connors, Peter Nunes, Godfather and Saint * Business Management: Manuel Garrett has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Dr. Henry George Jox Sr. Paraphernalia Equipment Tyto: Manny's outfit looks like an Owl suit. The armor is Black and Silver. It's made out of Kevlar with a thin coating of croncranium covering all of the armor. Manny created this armor with the money from his company. The armor was made to protect Manny from most earthly forces. The armor is also thermal proof, and x-ray proof. If Manny is too cold or too hot the armor will cool down and or heat up Manny from the inside. The armor has a cape with a hood connected to it. The cape is implanted with the shoulders of the armor. Manny stopped using this armor after Eidos shattered it with Manny inside of the armor with one punch killing Manny as a result. The chest part of the armor has the Noctus Insignia on it which highly resembles and owl. About The Suit * Weapons Used: Vorencalum Sais (Thigh Holsters) and Omnicrom (Left Wrist). * Ages Used: Used from the ages 25-35. * Weight: (Suit weighs 40 lbs, 18 kg) * Owl Talons: The armor has built in Claws in Manny's hand posteriors, the claws are made out of Vorencalum. The claws are expandable and retractable. * Omnicroms: The omnicrom has many different capabilities. It's silver and it has the same functionalities of the prototype omnicrom but they're stronger and hack proof. It also act as wrist armor. * Utility Belt: '''The utility belt stores, ''kunai, tracking devices that connect with the omnicrom's gps (If you see the tracking devices they resemble The Noctus Insignia), grappling hook, and smoke bombs. ''All of these were essential to Manny when he used these, the utility belt looked good with the suit. * '''Wing Glide: If needed Noctus can glide with thought activated wings that connect the waist with the wrists, the wings can go back inside the armor with a thought. He can't glide too far or for too long since the Tyto armor wasn't made for that. Olympus: ''' Manny's ultimate armor. The armor is made out of Acid (Symbiote) and the metal pieces are made out of Croncranium. When Manny came back to life on November 25th, 2036 he realised he needed better armor, something that will protect him from a lot of things! So when Manny went out to Cramil on December 12th, 2036 to visit the abandoned Chudo ship that had crashed a week before. Cramileon let Manny board the ship. Manny boarded the ship and saw armor, he laughed at how funny the coincidence was so he put it on. He realised it was made out of Acid and was amazed. He searched around the ship and found out the armor belonged to the Emperor Of The Chudo. The metal seemed to be made out of Croncranium and Manny was surprised that he can hold all of it without being heavily hindered. Manny named the armor Olympus because it reminded him of a Space Olympic armor made by the Kiwoks. The Olympus armor is cool, the Acid (Symbiote) part is all black. The armor part is metallic black with blue details. It also has a utility belt. The utility belt is blue with a black buckle. The helmet has a visor that gives Manny predator vision. The visor is blue and for any reason the Croncranium part of the suit is not being used or is broken and needs to be regenerated then Manny's face will be covered by the Acid (Symbiote) to conceal his identity and protect his head. The armor is all spiky and Manny has a cape on each shoulder connected to the shoulder armor. The capes are black, you can even classify them as scarves. The talon claws are black like the Acid (Symbiote). About Revenant's Bane and where it goes, RB and it's Saya can just be placed on the back and it stays there. So Manny puts the saya on his back and it is nearly stuck there unless Manny thought activates it so if falls of his back. Gungnir can also go on his back. When Manny is not using the armor it can go into a watch form. This armor is more of an companion to Manny. It added the data banks from the Chudo ship to Azami's memory banks. Eventually when Manny was 37 the armor started to become in control of Manny because he relied on the armor too much. He then took off the armor and only used it for when he really needs it. ''About The Suit (Things in brackets [] are dates when received)'' * '''Armor Received: '''December 12th, 2036 * '''Ages Used: Used from the ages 35-36, 42, 47 and 52. * Weight: ('''Armor weighs 60 lbs, 27 kg) * '''Utility Belt: The utility belt stores,'' tracking devices that connect with the gps in the helmet (If you see the tracking devices they resemble The Noctus Insignia), grappling hook, and smoke pellets. All of these were essential to Manny when he used these, the utility belt looked good with the suit. * '''Claws:' The armor has built in Claws in Manny's fingertips, the claws are made out of Eisen. The claws are expandable and retractable. * Predator Vision: The visor in the suit give special attributes to Manny when thought activated, including seeing in the dark and seeing in the deepest sections of oceans on Earth. Also a thermal imagining sensory where he uses it to track, survey, and target his prey. It also allows him to see people through walls and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. Last but not least the eyes on the suit can zoom in and out, the eyes can zoom in about 6 miles away. X: The X armor is Manny's last armor. It's very simple, but also cool in design. It's made out of Pure Croncranium for the armor plating and the under armor is made out of Kevlar and looks like red and black camo. His armor resembles a very militaristic Tyto armor. The owl insignia is on the chest, it was white. The pants are cargo pants without pockets. The who suit is all black with red details and highlights. The armor was made to be better than the Tyto armor in every way. The reason why there's kevlar instead of Croncranium or Eisen is because Manny wants to move more freely and not be held back. Manny also made the helmet to look like a great horned owl. There's also a utility belt which is black and red. About The Suit * Armor Made: '''September 13th, 2037 * '''Ages Used: Used from the ages 36-52. * Weight: ('''Armor weighs 50 lbs, 23 kg) * '''Weapons Used: Revenant's Bane (On Back), Utility Belt (Waist) * Voice Garbler: '''Inside of the helmet of Manny's suit there's a voice changer that deepens Manny's voice and somewhat distorts it. * '''Breathing Apparatus: '''This allows Manny to filter out any harmful things in the air to make it breathable. It can also work as a oxygen receiver for a rare occasion when Manny goes underwater. The water breathing capability will only be in effect for a few minutes so Manny would have to work quickly underwater. * '''Utility Belt: The utility belt stores, a portable omnicrom, ammunition, tracking devices that connect with the omnicrom's gps (If you see the tracking devices they resemble The Noctus Insignia), grappler, and smoke pellets. ''All of these were essential to Manny when he used these, the utility belt looked good with the suit. And for the first time for Manny, the Utility Belt has a security system which makes it so if anyone tries to take the UB it will shoot out enough volts of electricity to make the person unconscious. ** '''Portable Omnicrom: '''The Portable Omnicrom is obviously a portable tablet the has all of the same functionalities of the omnicrom. The omnicrom has many different capabilities. It's holographic and it can only be seen through the visor of Manny's helmet or through voice activation so he can see it with his naked eyes. ** '''Grappler: '''The grappler is a grappling hook that's the size of a large marker and it can also let out and electric shock. It can carry up to 600 lbs (272 kg). * '''Kunai Holsters: '''Manny has two kunai holsters on each thigh with three slots in each for three kunai. * '''Predator Vision:' The visor in the suit give special attributes to Manny when eye mapping activated, to activate PV Manny has to wink his right eye for two seconds without closing the left, to deactivate PV Manny has to wink his left eye for two second without closing the right. The attributes include seeing in the dark and seeing in the deepest sections of oceans on Earth. Also a thermal imagining sensory where he uses it to track, survey, and target his prey. Last but not least the eyes on the suit can zoom in and out, the eyes can zoom in about 6 miles away. Fighting Styles Mashu Khan '(''Mainly used by students and teachers of The Shonen Ryu Clan a.k.a The Young Dragon Clan). on June 23rd 2031 This is a fighting style Manny and Ammon (Engee) created. It combines the most efficient fighting styles. In reality Manny and Ammon created the ultimate fighting style, it combines Jeet Kune Do, Capoeira, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai and Krav Maga. It also teaches escapology, stealth and disguise. This fighting style is deadly and can seriously kill someone. Mashu Khan becomes Manny's main fighting style right after it was officially created. Before Mystic Training Street Fighting/Common Knowledge, Karate, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Muay Thai Mystic Training Judo, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Wrestling, Sumo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Coreeda, Tai-Chi, Capoeira, Wushu, Sanshou, Muay Lao, Aikido, Wing Chun, Escrima, Hapkido, Savate, Shotokan, Vale Tudo, Huka-huka, Limalama, Kobudo, Tegumi, Sambo, Systema, Jeet Kune Do, Tiger Style Kung Fu, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Snake Style Kung Fu, Crane Style Kung Fu, Leopard Style Kung Fu, Deer Style Kung Fu, Bear Style Kung Fu, Monkey Style Kung Fu, Kendo, Ninjutsu (Seishinteki kyōyō, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bōjutsu, Sōjutsu, Naginatajutsu, Kusarigamajutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kayakujutsu, Hensōjutsu, Shinobi-iri, Bajutsu, Sui-ren, Bōryaku, Chōhō, Intonjutsu, Tenmon, Chi-mon, and Kuji-Kiri). He has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. After Mystic Training Krav Maga, Mashu Khan. Weapons * Archery * Knife fighting * Stick fighting * Swordsmanship * Melee weapons '''Weapons Noctus Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' Omnicrom: * When Manny made his ultimate armor called Tyto and he made a builtin omnitool watch pda communication device that's in the left forearm. Azami is built into the Omnicrom. It can be used as a communicator, distress and homing signal, remote hacking device, GPS, signal jammer, watch and a tracking device. The Omnicrom is connected to multiple satellites including the Garrett Venture satellite. The Omnicrom is unhackable, it has an algorithm of an combination of 7 numbers and letters, that would take at least 100 years to figure out the password but if you fail five times in a row then the Omnicrom will go into lockdown for 48 hours, it can be taken out of lockdown mode if a full body scan from Azami confirms it's either Manny or Alice so it will unlock itself. It's not touchscreen. The Omnicrom can be voice activated or Manny can use the holographic interface. The omnicrom is out of Croncranium. Revenant's Bane: * When Manny was 36 he heard of a cursed sword from Japan. He went out to look for it, he had to go to Kyoto, Japan to find the sword. It was being heavily guarded by Atlas Soldiers and The Limb Clan. Manny had to go in it alone, so he snuck his way past most of the soldiers and he saw Shingen there trying to pick up the sword until Manny used his Kusarigama on him. Shingen fell over and he got up to fight Noctus. Noctus kept dodging his attacks until, Shingen whistled and all of the ninja started flooding in the room. Noctus grabs the cursed katana inside of the saya. Noctus used the sword on the enemies in the room and he fleed into the Rachis and flew away.'' Manny named his new sword the Revenant's Bane because he is the Revenant. The new sword is unbreakable until it's host dies. The saya is black and gold. The blade itself has a dragon on both sides and the hilt is a dragon. Overtime Manny learns more about this sword. The blade itself is made out of dragon fangs, the tsuba is made out of dragon scales and it looked like a dragon, last but not least the hilt is made out of dragon bones. If the user kills a lot of enemies with the sword then the souls will come to haunt the user in the final days of it's life. He can call forth upon the sword and it will teleport to him if it's far away. There is truly no other weapon like this. Transportation * '''Rachis:' Manny's advanced aircraft that can shoot missiles and has a GPS. It has all of the functions of the Omnicrom plus more. Rachis is space compatible. Rachis can also be submersible. * Sokudo Saikuru: Manny has a fastest motorcycle ever that it can dodge cars in a highway without hitting pedestrians or disrupting traffic and it has all of the functions of the Omnicrom plus a rocket launcher. * Teleportation: The Demon Shogunner can and will teleport Manny from Earth to Hell and vice versa with a command from Manny. Shogunner won't take Manny anywhere else. Power Grid | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 2 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Trivia * Manny is the smartest adult mathematician on Earth who is a human * Manny Suffers from severe clinical depression, that's why he drinks himself to the point of blackout * Manny is an alcoholic * Manny's favorite meal is his mom's baked Macaroni and Cheese with breadcrumbs over it * Manny's online screen name is LilManny401 * Manny is an atheist * Garrett is ambidextrous * Manny loves Tigers, Turtles, Ducks and Rabbits. * Manny has been wearing blue contacts since he was 12 because sometimes his BLACK eyes glow red and it freaked people out. * He has an IQ of 220 '' * ''Manny also made his own A.I which her name is Azami, she has a Japanese Woman voice and she is very smart, her knowledge is confined from Manny's memories and the internet! Azami can help Noctus do whatever he wants and Azami recognizes all of Noctus's friends and foes and she is the most powerful and most advanced Human made technological artificial intelligence! '' * ''Azami — Japanese for “thristle flower.” Category:Earth Prime Category:Risk Risk Risk Category:American Risk Category:Living Characters Risk